Fuel This Fire
by Lies To U
Summary: For those who want more action between our two infectees in "We're Doomed". Non-canon events featuring Alex the Hunter and Chance the Smoker.


**Hai thar. This is the 1st fic that sorta started/inspired the story "We're Doomed". There will probably be some slight differences from what you read about these two infectees in WD. **

**Note, this is non-canon and will NOT happen in the actual story. I'll try to write a better sex scene for future chapters in WD :B **

_**:Left 4 Dead/2 and all its glory belongs Valve:**_

* * *

><p>It wasn't unusual to hear gun fire echo within the city streets or to hear someone scream bloody murder as their limbs were torn off. Nope, nothing out of the blue for [insert city name here] now a days, especially for the undead.<p>

Chance coughed, grey smoke escaping his lips, contrasting against the green fumes puffing from his pores. The tumors pulsing on his skin was the first thing he had to grow accustomed to. It wasn't the green smog floating around him, oh no, just the fact there was bumps all over his body. Throbbing like they had minds of their own. He was about to inhale his cancer stick again but movement on the ground below caught his eye.

It was a survivor, two of them actually, awesome.

He ducked to not be shot on the roof he rested on, hopefully the green smog floating above him wouldn't give his position away. He heard them bicker, their voices on the edge, he couldn't wait to hear their screams when he snagged one of them. He poked his head up to see their backs to him, he took this chance. Out shot his slimy tongue that quickly wrapped around one of the survivors, his captive screaming like a young child as he was dragged to the building the Smoker stood on top on.

The Smoker almost gagged when he realized the other survivor was carrying a sniper, shit. But before the guy could take aim at the green infected, something crashed his body to the ground.

The Smoker almost forgot to keep pulling on his prize to make sure it wouldn't get away. As his slippery muscle continued to choke and dangle the helpless survivor on the building wall, his full attention was on the human's companion, realizing what just caused the meat sac to fall flat on the street.

The survivor who wasn't in the Smoker's grasp screamed as sharp talons ripped through his skin, making feeble attempts to shove the deadly figure who sat on his belly, getting coated with the victim's blood as it kept slashing.

Soon enough the Smoker wrapped his appendage around his captive's neck and snapped it clean, his meal becoming dead weight in his tangle. Knowing he wouldn't face the danger of breaking his legs or arms, the Smoker jumped down from the 3 story building and landed with a loud smack of sneakers on wet pavement. The other survivor released his last scream when the hooded cannibal plunged his teeth in his soft neck and ripped it off with a few arteries breaking and squirting blood everywhere.

"You come around at the most unexpected times, you know that?" Chance sighed, dragging his soon-to-be meal to the blood coated Hunter munching the meat between his teeth. "Your head would've been slapped on a wooden board like a deer's if I hadn't come along. So I suggest you thank me," the hoodie replied with a blood stained grin. Chance rolled his eyes, swinging his meal on his shoulder to carry. "C'mon, don't want some commons to come scampering to get a free meal." Like a dog called to heal, the Hunter grabbed the bloody mess of a corpse in his mouth and dragged it along, following his Smoker friend.

"The survivors are becoming scarcer, we'll be lucky if we find even one next week," Chance sighed, ripping a chuck of a forearm off the limb he held in his hand. The Hunter fished in his mouth to pull out a couple teeth, he must've gnawed off a couple when digging in the survivor's cheek.

"By then will we move out of the city? Or should we go cannibalistic like the commons sometimes do?"

Chance only shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

The Hunter became , he'd be the one to carry the conversation on. Instead, the creature licked his talons clean of blood.

Chance gave his friend a confused stare, the Hunter caught his gaze and gave a smirk in return, "S'matter? You look all 'ughhh'." Chance ignored the Hunter's words and got up, wiping his red colored hands on his already dirty jeans. "Chaaance, don't ignore me like that! Tell me what's on your mind!" The Hunter persisted, jumping out of his seat to follow his tall friend like a lost puppy. "It's nothing, just…been tired. That's all." Chance sighed, sitting down on the edge of their tattered bed in the far corner of the loft.

The hoodie just pouted, he hated it when Chance kept secrets, and the Smoker was a terrible liar.

The Hunter got on his knees to almost knock noses with his friends when looking up with concern to the tumor faced Chance. The Smoker edged away from the sudden personal bubble burst, why did Alex always look at him like that? It'd make him realize his friend looked better when he's being serious than goofy. The small Hunter kept quiet for a while till an imaginary light bulb lit up above his head and he formed a smile.

"When was the last time you got banged?"

Chance's cheeks flushed at the sudden comment. Where the hell did that come from?

"What the fuck you talking about, Al?"

The Hunter flashed him another smile before standing on his bare feet, "The way you've been acting lately, the sighs and groans you make when we're bored in this loft. No survivor or action to cure that emptiness, what I'm saying Chance, is that you're going through sex withdrawal."

The Smoker gave Alex a look that cussed 'the hell/you're crazy' to him.

"Sex withdrawal? Isn't that only for prostitutes and-"

"Well, were you a prostitute in an earlier life?"

Alex laughed as he dodged a swipe from Chance, jumping to a beam at the top of their loft."See? See? One of the common traits when going through withdrawal from de sex! Anger management increased to the maximum! I'm telling ya-"

"Can it, twit." Chance hissed to his dangling friend, his burning cheeks never ceased as Alex came down when it was coast clear.

The Hunter made his way to the Smoker, hands placed a bit too close on Chance's thighs for his liking, and a serious gleam was caught in his good eye. "Seriously Chance, you keep acting like this and you're gonna be too distracted during our hunts and probably get you or I or both of us killed. Little things like this can build up consequently." Chance glared at Alex's statement, it made sense, but…

"What do you suppose I do about it?"

Alex removed his hands for Chance's sake, a hand cupped on his own chin in a thinking matter. "Well we could find one of those crying girls. I think I saw one-"

"Not doing it. Those girls will tear whatever comes in a 10 m radius into confetti." Chance cut in, receiving a shrug from the Hunter.

"Well there are those Spitter girls-"

"Are you sick? Insane by any means?"

"Uhmm, Boo-"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Alex sighed, "Well, we could always nab a fem survivor. But as you mentioned before, survivors are becoming very slim in numbers." Chance entwined his fingers together as his forearms were placed on his legs. Maybe Alex was taking this too seriously, maybe this was just a phase for the Smoker and he would grow out of it eventu-

"Or you could do it with me."

The Smoker did a whiplash at Alex, eye wide as the Hunter gave him a confused look, "What?"

Alex sighed, "I said you could-"

"No, I mean, _why _would you bring that up. You know I'm not gay."

The Hunter gave him a disbelieving look, "You aren't? I could've sworn those pink undies were under your possession at that time." Alex dodged a lethal blow from one of the tentacles slithering on the back of Chance's neck. "No, you know I'm not."

Chance saw his friend sigh in a huffy fit, "I wouldn't say I know completely. Everyone has a little bit of gayness inside them at time to time." Chance twitched at his friend's words, he suddenly felt like he didn't even know this Hunter anymore.

"Uh, I know your bi and all that crap, but I know for sure I'm straight as-"

"Nope, nope, nope! That's what _everybody_ says, but in reality they have that little gay voice inside of them saying 'Help me! Help me! I want to suck dick!'"

Yup, it was official, Chance knew next to nothing about his friend Alex anymore.

"You're such an idiot." Chance growled, standing from his sitting position only to be plunged down to the bed again. The Smoker struggled to regain the air that left his moldy lungs as the Hunter sat on his stomach, arms crossed after his hands released his friend's wrists.

"_You're_ the idiot. You're completely in denial to who you actually ar-"

"Shut your fucking mouth Alex!"

The hoodie flinched at the Smoker's outburst. "You think you know me? We've only been together for a month or so, what right do you have to say I don't know myself and you actually know better!" Chance's shouts were silenced with a finger pressed to his lips.

"Chance, don't lose your cool. Just… let me try to help you out. If things go completely out of bounds and you still feel no different, you'll have your private time. I'll even leave the loft for a week if that's what you want."

Chance wasn't sure that end of the deal was what he wanted. If Alex was gone he'd constantly worry about his friend's safety, so why even mention parting? Before the Smoker could shout another complaint, his friend's lips drew near his ear.

"Just relax." Alex's breath tingled Chance's ear making him cringe in discomfort.

Chance was finding it hard to breathe, Alex's tongue rolled against his skin leaving goose bumps following right after. He clenched the bed sheets in a tight fist as Alex's cold hands traveled up his shirt, the Hunter busy sucking the bump covered neck of the Smoker. Chance took a deep silent breath. Just act calm, it's a fricken dude that's trying to turn him on. It's not like…

Chance inhaled sharply as Alex gripped his nether regions between his legs. Reflexes kicked in, drawing both of Chance's legs together trapping the hand around his crouch. The Smoker used all of his will power to just breathe normally, but the rubbing sensation his friend was giving his aching shaft proved the task to be difficult.

Chance groaned, his hips bucking to meet the Hunter's palm with a satisfied feeling. He felt the Hunter glide down his body, breath tingling the exposed stomach of the Smoker. Chance felt a cold shiver run up his spine when the sound of his belt buckle was undone and his fly zipped open. "Al-!" Chance was cut off by the look on his friend's face. Alex looked up at his tall friend, he could easily analyze the fear shaking inside the Smoker.

That was exactly what Chance hated.

Chance bit his shrunken tongue when a slick, warm muscle rolled up his member. His shoulders hunched up as his grip on the bed sheets grew tighter with each lap Alex gave to his friend.

"You ok?" Chance heard Alex ask at the back of his brain, he realized his eyes were scrunched together as he parted them to see a concerned looking Hunter. "Fine. Just fine." Chance murmured, knowing that was the exact opposite of what he was feeling right now.

The Smoker almost fell back on the bed when a hot cave engulfed his shaft, his mouth a gaped as his eyes bulged in a wide manner. The tall infected heard a pathetic moan roll up his throat, head slowly rising itself from hanging on the back of his neck to look down to his Hunter. Alex was sliding the thick organ in and out of his mouth slowly, one hand slightly holding it to give him more leverage. His tongue worked its talent inside his mouth as it licked all it could when the pulsing member filled him completely.

Chance slowly raised a shaking hand from the bed sheets to hold the back of the Hunter's head, making Alex suck him off with a bit more pace. The tall infected coughed when a moan didn't slip his lips, cheeks becoming warmer as he felt his dick become harder every second.

"Ah! Ah-shit!" Chance coughed, urging Alex to go faster with the help of his hand. The sensation building up in Chance's stomach wasn't stopping. It made him wonder, did it matter if it was a girl or guy sucking him off?

The Smoker hissed when a slight graze of teeth marked his member, filling the Hunter's mouth with hot, thick liquid. It was painfully hard to hold in his release scream, Chance could taste his own blood as his teeth slowly released his tongue. Alex panted, mouth removing itself from the finished organ causing a thin trail of saliva and cum connect the two.

Chance felt as if the whole world dropped itself on his shoulders. He just came for a guy.

Holy flipping mother-banger, he just let a dude suck him off. The only action Chance thought of doing was to shove Alex away and pretend none of this happened. But he kept still when the small Hunter placed himself on the Smoker's lap, hand gently stroking his recovering member.

Chance found himself lingering in the kiss Alex gave him, a taste foreign to him reached his senses, he wondered if he just tasted himself or the actual Hunter. A light moan emitted from Alex's mouth, tongue lapping at his partner's with slow fulfilling ease. The Smoker made sure to not stretch the appendage to the long distance it was cut out to be, that would act in play later.

A hand slinked itself in the hood of the Hunter's sweater, rough fingers coming in contact with thin and flat hair strands coating the Hunter's scalp. Chance drew Alex in when inserting two fingers in Alex's butt pocket, pursuing him closer. The Hunter sighed, the Smoker's mouth leaving contact to suck gingerly on his bare neck. Alex shivered when his friend's fingers lightly scratched the back of his head of hair and his other hand caressed the muscled stomach of the Hunter.

The grip his Hunter had on his cock, the small gasps that sighed his name, Chance acted on hormonal instincts rather than his natural ones.

Alex yelped when he was flipped, back bouncing on the mattress with Chance towering over him. Something was screaming at the back of Chance's head, shouting that this was wrong. He wasn't gay, not even bi, this was absofreakingly wrong. He should just bolt up and leave the Hunter on his own on top of the mattress.

His movements went against the voice's wishes, both large hands holding the sides of the Hunter's face with care as he brought his lips back on the smaller ones. Alex lightly dug his nails in the back of Chance's shoulder blades, arms wrapped around the Smoker's neck as they continued their make out session.

Chance's hands were shaking incredibly, he was finding it hard to unbutton his Hunter's pants as his fingers missed the point to slid the button out of its hole. Alex's hands were placed on the Smoker's with care, Chance locked gazes with the smaller infected to see an unreadable expression in his eye. Alex unbuttoned his own pants and slid them down his legs with the Smoker's help.

Wow, he can't even take off his mate's pants, what an impression of being on top.

Alex then placed a gentle hand on the Smoker's cheek, the expression the tall infected read on the Hunter's face formed one word, relax.

Easier said than done.

Time slowed to a crawl when he removed Alex's undergarment, all for him to see. Chance kind of wished Alex was back on top, he actually knew what he was doing and could pull a straight face when doing so. For all Chance knew, Alex has had a man thrusting into him much more recently than Chance had found a girl to claim as his. The thought of pretending Alex was a girl all this time slipped off his mind like Jell-O on the hot hood of a car. It didn't matter what fricken gender the person underneath him was anymore, all that mattered was his desire to show this weird emotion to the person breathing evenly beneath him.

Chance positioned himself, almost next to calm when Alex wrapped his arms around the Smoker, pulling the two closer.

"Go steady, please," Alex whispered, Chance prayed he actually heard an uneasy tone in his Hunter's voice.

Both partners released a hiss when Chance slid inside the Hunter. The smaller infected yelped, back arched and head burying itself in the Smoker's shoulder. Chance had to grip just as hard onto Alex as his mate did the same, this felt too strange for words. Slowly his shaft slid inside Alex's entrance only to be pulled out half way and be plunged back in.

"Ch-Chance…!" Alex breathed, this friction missed all this time after becoming infected rocked inside him like fireworks. Chance acted half mindedly when his tongue stretched its desired length from his mouth to wrap all around the Hunter's body, making a firm grip on Alex's length. He got the desired sound when returning the same action to Alex's member from what he did to the Smokers.

Chance's mind was clouded, hips grinding against the Hunter's own as his tongue gave the smaller infected a hand/blow job. He didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. His body screamed and yearned for this type of action for a long time, but he hadn't expected he'd do it to a guy. None the less with Alex. His mate was moaning loudly, claws ripping Chance's jacket as they trailed downward, his body rocking in rhythm matching the Smoker's thrusts.

It was little things like these made Chance realize the world was gone, only he and Alex were what he cared for at the moment. Fucking each other senseless in their claimed loft.

Alex tightened his hold around the Smoker's waist when he was near the edge, everything becoming dark around his lover for an instant.

"Ch-Chan-!" Alex couldn't finish, he released with a high screech he didn't know he was capable of doing.

His climax coating the slick appendage wrapped around his length and both their torsos, too bad they didn't remove that article of clothing. Alex almost barked as Chance continued to plunge into him. The Smoker hadn't reached his peak yet, his Hunter's release only egged him to on, nearing his end in a quick yet slow pace.

Numb pleasure and pain swept through the Hunter as his mate never ceased his thrusts, just how long was he going to keep this up? Alex almost screamed as he neared his second release but one final deep thrust made Chance freeze in motion. Something hot and sticky filled the inside of Alex, making him squeal unmanly.

For a while the two just held onto each other like it was the ends of the world, both panting with a thick layer of sweat coating their bodies. The Hunter sighed as he rested his head on his friend's shoulder, he couldn't see Chance's face when it was buried in the Hunter's shoulder anyways.

Chance's sudden withdrawal made the Hunter shrill with unexpectedness, the confused infected looking up at the Smoker as he quickly tucked himself away. Alex managed to sit up as Chance removed his shirt and jacket with quick haste, quickly tossing them to the floor. Alex reached for his own disposed clothing, worry lurking in his eyes. "Chance, you ok?"

Chance rummaged through a pile of clothing they kept for emergency situations to find a replacement for his jacket. He quickly threw it on, not caring to wear a shirt at the moment, and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Alex had trouble getting to the door, tugging his undergarment and pants back on, but Chance already far from his reach and soon completely out of sight. Only a thin bit of smoke hung in the air, the only bit of Chance given to Alex as he stood in the door frame scared and confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawl cliffhanger...ish.<strong>

**I did write a sequel to this oneshot but it turned out to be very sucky so I didn't bother to actually post it. If insisted, I'll rewrite a sequel. Trust me, the original one sucks that bad.**

**Reviews are loved. :3**


End file.
